cityvillefandomcom-20200223-history
Samantha
Samville is a non-playable character who serves as the game's beginning guide. She is responsible for giving various goals that help players progress throughout the game. She also counts as a neighbour and players can visit her city, called Samantha's City (previously City Sam), and has level 20 in both experience and reputation. However, her position in the player's friend list actually places her at around level 35 and there are some buildings in her city which require a higher level. Samantha's story Samantha helps the player to learn more about their city by encouraging them to investigate the city's "rich history". She also helps by sharing her advice and experiences as a mayor, giving hints such as: "All Mayors are good with money! Fuel your vote!" Samantha's City Samantha's City is exactly the same as any neighbor's city. She seems to have one of every different type of housing, businesses and Community Buildings, and even has a landmark - Big Ben. She has decorations, crops and CityVille cash items. She also has a lot of wild trees still present in her city. Samantha also has the Fast Food Chicken business in her city, even though the business has not been released yet. Samantha's City reacts to the player just as a normal neighbor's city would. Players have exactly the same amount of help actions available to them, and get the same energy, experience and reputation bonuses they would get visiting a real neighbor. The only difference is that, as Samantha is not a real person, the player can be more selfish when deciding which help actions to provide. One unique point about Samantha's City is that there were three withered crops of strawberries. As strawberries can't wither, this is quite unusual. Now these crops have changed to three withered tomatoes, which can wither normally unlike the strawberries.At the moment the crops have change to 3 withered alfalfa. Players are required to expand one franchise to Samantha's City as the requirement for a goal. At this point of the game, they will usually only have a small number of businesses to choose from. However, once a business has been placed on the Empty Lot in Samantha's City, the player can never completely remove this franchise from their game so they should still take the decision seriously. During the seasonal goal to "Let It Snow!", Samantha's City became a "Winter Wonderland" until April 6th, 2011, when all snow in cities melted. Late April 2011, Samantha's city changed significantly, she now has many more expensive houses/businesses and her city overall looks more vibrant. 'Build Franchises' Build Franchises is a goal which requires the player to expand a franchise into Samantha's City. There is an Empty Lot which players will be prompted to use, by Edgar, to create their first franchise. This can be problematic to some players who, upon reaching a higher level, discover that they are stuck with the franchise they created at a low level, as there is no current method of deleting a franchised business from her city. Goals 'First Neighborhood' See also: First Neighborhood 'Build City Hall!' See also: Build City Hall! This goal requires players build a City Hall, which is a community building which can be found in the Build Menu. 'Find Hidden Key' See also: Find Hidden Key For this goal, players are required to harvest 4 Carrots crops. Carrots take 8 hours to grow. The reward is 100 coins. 'Fuel Town Finances!' See also: Fuel Town Finances! As a fellow mayor, Samantha advises the player to "get their budgeting skills in order". Therefore, she sets the goal objectives to gather money - collecting from 10 businesses, 10 residences and to reach a population of 250 citizens. The reward is 2 energy. 'Build A New Park' See also: Build A New Park The objectives of "Build A New Park" are to place 1 Arboretum and 3 Decorations in the city. Category:Characters Category:slm samantha